


New Recruits and New Feelings

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [23]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Battle Buddies AU, Brief body horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Tensions rise between the new recruit, Agent Dooley, and his new partner, Agent Haywood.





	New Recruits and New Feelings

_“God,_ Agent Haywood, what are you doing?!” Jeremy whisper-yelled. His first few missions as a new recruit seemed to go fine, and having a--supposedly--experienced agent with him certainly helped. But didn't that experience come with knowing that screwing around during missions wasn't helpful?

“What?” Haywood called from the center of the room. “We've got time.” He held up the very thing Jeremy got shocked by: a stuck-together mess of limbs and a torso. One of the “legs” (probably an arm without a hand, Jeremy figured) fell off of the structure and fell to the floor, splattering blood on the tile. “Heeey, Agent Dooley!” Haywood’s voice turned to an annoyingly high-pitched one, shaking the body as if the thing was talking. “I’m Timothy Torso, your very best friend!”

“Cut that shit out.”

“I’ve got a special message from your coworker, Agent Haywood! He tells me that you need to lighten up a little! Nothing’s at stake here!”

“This is fucking stupid!” Jeremy stamped his foot. “Our _lives_ are at stake! If someone catches us we’re good as dead! You call that low stakes?!”

“Agent Haywood says you're not helping the situation.”

Jeremy groaned and turned away from Haywood. They couldn't waste time making...whatever the hell Timothy Torso was. And even if it wasn't anything important, they could at least get everything done quicker. “If we get back, I’m telling the head about this!”

“Oooh, so _scary._ Why don't you go ahead and tell the middle school principal? I hear he's your uncle.”

“Shut up! Do you want me to leave or some shit?”

Haywood shrugged. “Maybe.”

Jeremy huffed and crossed his arms. “Maybe I should. Maybe then the mission’ll actually get done.” Before Haywood could say anything, Jeremy turned on his heel and left the room. If he did hesitate, Haywood would've called him out on it. And he didn't need any more patronizing from someone who made weird human corpse abominations.

He knew where he was going, for the most part. A few slip ups here and there where he had to shoot a couple guys, it wasn't so bad. He had been told it was fine if it was necessary, so that part of his anxiety was quelled for now.

What Jeremy _was_ nervous about came to him a few minutes after he had run off. A large room, with several doors on both floors. And he didn't know where his map was. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Even then, that whisper was enough to get him noticed. A sharp blow cut through his shoulder, and Jeremy fell to the floor, clutching his shoulder in pain. He had _definitely_ been shot. 

And Haywood probably wasn't gonna come for him. 

Another shot rang out, and Jeremy bit his tongue to keep from crying out. It hit his lower back--thankfully high up enough to bury into his body armor instead of an organ, but he still felt the tip of the bullet penetrate his skin.

_Great,_ he thought. _I’m gonna die on a mission, and it's my fault. God, why am I so stupid?_ Jeremy closed his eyes, feeling hot tears slip out. Maybe they thought he was dead and that he could move on. But chances were someone would just shoot him in the head and he'd be finished.

Still, Jeremy stayed silent, hardly moving. The rise and fall of his stomach was barely visible due to the body armor from his view, much less any guards in the room. Best case scenario, everyone would leave and he could get back up and continue. Worst case scenario, well…

Even more shots rang out, and Jeremy winced. Still, there weren’t any shots that he felt, or even grazed his skin. He cautiously opened one eye, seeing a guard on another floor get shot in the neck, and crumple to the floor. He didn't dare turn his head to see who had burst in. A small part of him hoped it was Agent Haywood.

Sure enough, the sound of gunfire soon stopped. Jeremy felt a pair of hands snake around his sides and pull him up. “Come on. The hard drives are in the last room on the right, second floor.” Sure enough, Agent Haywood had gotten him on his feet, and was urging Jeremy to follow him. “Once we’re done, I’ll get you to the infirmary.”

“Shouldn't we--”

“We can talk about things once we’re done. You're in pain.”

If nothing else, Jeremy knew that Haywood didn't hate him.

\---

“Did you really think I wasn't gonna come find you?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and looked away. Haywood had stayed even after he was checked into the infirmary, claiming that their boss would debrief them on the mission success once Jeremy was released. Even if that wasn't true, he at least appreciated the company. “A little bit…” he replied.

Haywood chuckled and placed a hand on Jeremy’s good shoulder. “Dooley, trust me. You might be a little uptight, but I can tell you're working hard. I’d rather have that than you slacking off.”

“You were slacking off by making Tommy Torso, or whatever.”

“Timothy Torso,” Haywood corrected. “And I realized that was a dick move. Sorry about that, Dooley.”

“Apology accepted, Agent Haywood.”

He hummed and turned away from Jeremy for a moment before turning back. “Y'know, we could probably start calling each other by first names. Calling you Dooley or Agent Dooley every time we talk is getting cumbersome.”

The next thing Jeremy said slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it. “Geez, at least take me to dinner first.” He turned red--he hardly knew what kind of humor Haywood was into, aside from being weirdly morbid.

Thankfully, Haywood laughed a bit harder at that. “Aw, don't worry. It'll be our little secret.” He winked, and Jeremy didn't know how to take _that._ “I’m Ryan.”

“Ryan…” Jeremy tested the name in his mouth. It fit him, and he smiled. “I’m Jeremy.”

“Jeremy! I like it.” Haywood-- _Ryan,_ he reminded himself--smiled, and if Jeremy wasn't already gone, he definitely was now.

Truth be told, he had no idea where he would be going in terms of Ryan. But if it was like this, well, Jeremy wouldn't be complaining.


End file.
